Diamond Golem
The Diamond Golem is an optional boss encountered in . It's a stronger version of the Crystal Golem and is fought on Battle Mountain — as such, Appearance The Diamond Golem appears similar to the Crystal Golem, being a quadrupedal stone beast with large forelimbs and spiky crystals all over its body. However, the rocks making up its body have a more refined appearance, and its crystals are all white diamonds — as a result, it appears more cohesive than its weaker counterpart. The round crystal in its main body has been replaced by a massive diamond that protrudes from its back, and its "eyes" are larger and pointier than before. Its forelimbs have two small diamonds acting as claws, and their sides are marked with diamond-shaped engravings. Overview The Diamond Golem is a -themed foe with powerful physical and magical attacks. It begins the battle with each sort of Bits as helpers. Much like the Crystal Golem, it summons more Bits each turn; unlike the Crystal Golem, it can summon any of the four species with any attack. After losing half of its HP, it will start summoning two Bits at a time, with one of them always being a Diamond Bit. Defeating Diamond Golem on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the "Die For Diamonds" medal. Statistics attacks. Summons elemental bits. |HP = 4600 |Atk = 7 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4.2 |Eva = 3.5 |Exp = 400 |AP = 50 |SP = 50 |Gold = 220 |fire = 50% |thunder = 50% |ice = 50% |earth = 200% |poison = 100% |bomb = -50% |wind = 100% |water = -50% |holy = 200% |dark = -50% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = 100% |curse = -100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Diamond |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Diamond |item2chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Tail Stab |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 80 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Holy |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 9x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Fire Crystals |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 69.3/3 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 75% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 29% 23% |StatusStrength3 = 3x 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Icicles |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 80/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 85% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 70% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Big Spark |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 80% |Element5 = Thunder |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Stalactite |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 100/3 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Earth |Acc6 = 90% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Judgement |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 120 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Holy |StatusChance7 = 40% |StatusStrength7 = 4x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 150% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Genesis |Target8 = All Allies |Power8 = 80 -- |Type8 = -- |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = None |StatusChance8 = 40% -- |StatusStrength8 = 4x -- |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 150% -- |Crit8 = 10% -- |RdF8 = 10% -- |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U }} Battle logic * >32% HP → Kick (4/16), Tail Stab (4/16), Fire Crystals (1/16), Icicles (1/16), Big Spark (1/16), Stalactite (1/16), Judgement (4/16); * ≤32% to ≥9% HP → Same as before, but Judgement is replaced by Genesis; * <9% HP → Genesis only. Passively summons a random Bit each turn, choosing between a Fire Bit, an Ice Bit, a Thunder Bit and a Diamond Bit. When below 49% HP, also passively summons a Diamond Bit each turn, which stacks with the previous point for 2 Bits per turn. Strategy Equipment Diamond Golem and its Bits have a wide repertoire of elemental attacks at their disposal, however, vast majority of them are physical and single-target, with some of them being able to inflict status problems. Golem's two magical attacks, Judgement and Genesis, are fully -elemental, and can be made much less dangerous by proper resistances; for all else, attack debuffing and high physical defence is the way to go. Bits can be blocked easily, removing the need of thinking about their attacks. You may also want to consider equipping someone with the Peace Sticker flair in order to the Golem, increasing the damage of your attacks — combined with Diamond Golem's Dark weakness, it'll hurt a lot, plus it'll make its physical attacks less threatening due to the reduction of his physical attack stat. Battle Absolutely the Bits, that'll render them completely useless and prevent the Golem to summon more of them. For this, the Syphon skill is highly recommended, due to its ability to Syphon all Bits at once, with a high chance. One of the players would have to repeatedly use it for the whole fight. Until Diamond Golem comes to low health, it'll be relatively easy due to lack of AoE attacks, though its strength should not be underestimated, even if directed only at one player at a time. However, when dropped to a third of its initial health, it'll begin using Genesis instead of Judgement, dealing a lot of pure Holy damage to all players — make sure to resist or outright nullify it. When taken below 9% health, it'll do nothing but cast Genesis each turn. With enough Holy resistance, Genesis can be ignored, making this part of the fight even easier than it was at the beginning, as the Golem simply wouldn't be able to damage the party at all. Alternatively, bashing Diamond Golem with strong Limit Breaks shortly before this stage of the fight may result in skipping the stage completely. Trivia * During the battle, Matt will comment about his love for diamonds. One of the lines references Minecraft's Diamond Sword. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Bosses